1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer software and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for distributing and relocating computer software and data across a computer network.
2. The Background Art
In recent years there has been a great increase in the amount of computer technology that is involved in daily life. In today's world, computer technology is involved in many aspects of a person's day. Many devices being used today by consumers have a small computer inside of the device. These small computers come in varying sizes and degrees of sophistication. These small computers include everything from one microcontroller to a fully-functional complete computer system. For example, these small computers may be a one-chip computer, such as a microcontroller, a one-board type of computer, such as a controller, a typical desktop computer, such as an IBM®-PC compatible, etc.
The small computers, (which can be rather large computers depending on the particular need which is being met by the computer), almost always have one or more processors at the heart of the computer. The processor(s) usually are interconnected to different external inputs and outputs and function to manage the particular device. For example, a processor in a vending machine for soda pop may be connected to the buttons used to select the pop, to the switch that allows a pop to drop down to a user, and to lights to indicate that the machine does not have any more pop of a particular variety.
Computer technology is involved in many aspects of daily life. Many appliances, devices, etc., include one or more small computers. For example, refrigerators, telephones, typewriters, automobiles, vending machines, and many different types of industrial equipment all have small computers or processors inside of them. Computer software runs the processors of these computers and tells the processors what to do to carry out certain tasks. For example, the computer software running on a processor in a vending machine may cause a soda pop to drop to a user when the correct change has been entered by a user.
These types of small computers that are a part of a device, appliance, tool, etc., are often referred to as embedded systems. The term “embedded system” usually refers to computer hardware and software that is part of a larger system. Embedded systems usually do not have typical input and output devices such as a keyboard, mouse, and/or monitor. Usually, at the heart of each embedded system is one or more processor(s).
Typically the embedded systems used today with various appliances, devices, etc., do not have a lot of storage capability. As a result, the amount of data that can be stored on the embedded systems is limited. With only limited storage, an embedded system may not have as many features and capabilities as it could have if it had more available storage. Memory is often conserved in these embedded systems that monitor, control and otherwise use electronic devices.
Almost all desktop computer systems include memory management capabilities at the processor level (hardware), firmware level (the software embedded into the hardware), and at the operating system level. However, in many embedded devices, these types of memory management capabilities are not available. For example, many of the embedded environments include an 8-bit or 16-bit microcontroller, where no substantial operating system or memory management features are present. In these types of environments, any program code is typically developed and loaded onto the embedded device by the manufacture before the device is shipped, after which software upgrades are rarely if ever even contemplated.
Because many embedded devices do not have extensive memory management capabilities, it is often difficult to easily upgrade the software, upgrade modules, upgrade components and/or to add new software, new components, new modules, new features, new extensions, etc.